Clamp connectors of this type are known. For example, according to DIN (© DIN: Deutsches Institut fur Normung e. V. [German Institute for Standardization, Registered Association]) 32676. Clamping connections with such clamp connectors for fittings for the food, chemical, and pharmaceutical industries are standardized for a relatively large range of nominal sizes. In such clamp connectors, the clamping rings work together with clamping connection pieces that can be connected as, for example, welded connection pieces with corresponding pipe ends, in such a way that the axial force for clamping the connecting pieces together is generated by a radial clamping force acting on them by oblique surfaces inclined on the connection pieces with respect to the longitudinal axis of the pipe.
Since, according to the applicable standards provisions, such clamp connectors are usable at pressures of up to 16 bar, even with large nominal widths, special requirements regarding operating safety are provided.